NCIS: McGee Kidnap
by ICrzy
Summary: NCIS crew has to find Tim when he is kidnap at a crime scene... Are they going to find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Just letting people know that Hayley McGee is Tim McGee's half sister, I only own her but I don't own NCIS... Please review this!**

NCIS

Chapter 1 McGee kidnapped

It was two months after Hayley came into Tim McGee's life. Her and her stories were so full of life and joy Tim promised to make one of them into a book. With the joy sixteen year old happy that her half brother cares. Tim knew facing Gibbs and explaining why he wasn't at work when he should have. McGee walked inside, Tony was late but Ziva sat at her desk. A turn to McGee and she spoke, "Where were you all this time?" Ziva asked.  
"With family." He said boldly. "It's been two weeks. Gibbs was close enough to track you down and place you in a dog pin if you didn't show up today." Ziva said. "I'm sorry, Hayley wanted wanted me there longer since she has all this free time lately." McGee said. "What doesn't she work for the FBI?" Ziva asked. McGee nodded, "Yeah but her boss wants her to be a kid for a while. Let her enjoy life and do things she won't reget never doing." McGee said. "Aw how sweet." Ziva said. Abby ran to McGee, "McGee where have you been?" Abby asked. "Hayley." McGee said. Abby smiled, "I guess Gibbs would be find with it." Abby said. Gibbs walked in, The mood changed from cheerful to gloom as the boss of this team came in the room. He stopped by McGee, Slapped him upside the head and sat down to drink his warm black coffee. "Where in the world have you been McGee?" He asked with his deep voice. "I was with Hayley sir, Sorry." McGee said. "Well next time call." Gibbs said. "Right boss. Sorry." McGee said. Tony walked slowly to make sure his boss didn't see him. He hoped McGee would keep him talking enough to sit down without his boss seeing him. As he sat down Gibbs slapped him on the head. "Late again DiNozzo." He said. "Sorry sir, My drive here was slow. I had some guy in a blue Ford driving ten miles until the speedy limit." Tony said. "I don't care, Wake up earier if it comes down to it." Gibbs said. Tony sanked into his seat like a first grade boy in trouble for putting gum in a girl's hair. Ziva grinned a coky grin but McGee got his desk looking fine. After that Gibbs went to talk with the director's office. Tony had his normal sly on his face he always gave McGee. That and those ton of nicknames that came with it. McGee looked up to see Tony's tan face above him, "What Tony?" McGee asked. "So how was that two weeks off McGeek?" Tony asked. McGee sighed, "Tony really. I was with my half sister." McGee said. The man who loves to pick on McGee realized there was nothing pick on him about visiting a sister. Tony sat in his chair with a feeling a lost and just before he could relax Gibbs came out, "Grab your gear!" He yelled. Tony got up and grabbed his bag, He was the last to get to the elevator. "Quick winning DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "Right boss." Tony said.

At the crime scene Ducky and Jimmy were looking at the body, It was a young male who was in the navy. "The time of death to this poor lad is really odd. He must have been killed a little while ago, His wounds are still fresh." Ducky said. "So the killer must have made that 9-11 call or something?" Jimmy said. "Mr. Palmer I do believe that could have truly happened but it's odd for killers to call 9-11 unless." Ducky stopped himself. "Until the killer was looking for someone else." Gibbs finished. Jimmy was shocked and a bit shaken, He was sticking close to Ducky at this point but Ducky kept telling him everything was OK. Tony walked over to Gibbs. "You know the name of the dead navy solider ?" Tony asked. "No, But where is Ziva and McGee?" Gibbs asked. "Ziva is at the van, Probie is with her." Tony said. Gibbs nodded. Then a black sports van that was parked next to Ducky's ride drove off pretty fast, Ziva got up and shot at it at least twice before it got away. Gibbs and Tony ran to aid their friend. She was out of breath and was sweating pretty badly. But when she had the chance to speak all she could say was, 'McGee.' Over and over. Finally Gibbs shook her and asked, "Where is McGee?" She looked down, "He and I were getting things to Ducky when some teenage boy asked what we were doing. We told him there was a crime that had happened and the boy kept asking questions. Then a bag was placed over my head which I couldn't see for about a second. Then I heard a loud bang and got the bag off. I saw two men and that boy place McGee in the back on that van. They took McGee. It's my fault." Ziva said feeling guilty for what had happened to her friend. Gibbs held onto Ziva, "Don't worry. McGee will be fine. He hold his own, But if we are going to find him you need to give us all the detail of the van, and those people." Gibbs said.

**What happened to McGee find out next chapter TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Chapter 2 McGee kidnapped

With a head in a deal of pain Tim McGee opened his eyes hoping to see his close friend, Ziva, But sadly no. All the lonley agent saw was pure darkness. He felt as if he was in a car or van, He couldn't make for sure. 'Where am I?' The agent thought. 'Is Ziva hurt?' McGee wondered through thought. Then the van slammed on the breaks hard. Which threw McGee, Then he was blinded by the back door opening with the light shinning on him until a man put a bag over his head.

At the NCIS building pacing Abby was so in a panic mode. Ducky would tell her everything is alright but she didn't listen. Gibb stood in the director's office, "Jethro we haven't a clue where agent McGee could be. Beside don't you already have a case? I can have another team search for him." Jenny Shepard said. Gibbs was mad, Even more than mad. "Jenny, McGee is apart of my team! I can't let the kidnappers keep him until they feel like killing him." Gibbs said. Jeeny stood up and looked at him, "Fine do as you wish." She said. Gibbs stormed out of her office as he slammed her door. Jenny sat in her chair and sighed. "What am I going to do with him?" She asked. Gibbs walked down to his team, Ziva who sat at her desk in a sad mood looked down. Gibbs walked to her and said, "Tell us all you remember about the boy and that van." Gibbs said. Ziva looked up at him and then said,  
"The boy looked to be at the age of sixteen maybe older, But when he asked his questions he was shaky. Like he was scared for doing what he was doing." Ziva said. Gibbs nodded, "So boss you guess the boy is being forced to do what he did?" Tony asked. "Thats what I hope so." Gibbs said. Abby turned to Gibbs, "I'll test the blood we found on that dead body. It might not be his own it might be that creep who took McGee." Abby said. "Go Abby." Gibbs said. Abby ran off. "I'll go back to Mr Palmer, Maybe he found something while I let him work alone." Ducky said. Ziva looked down, "Ziva stop worrying. We'll find him." Gibbs said.

A boy looked the bag off of McGee's head. It was the boy he saw before he got kidnapped, The boy who was asking the questions. He was young like his half sister Hayley, He was also shaky. "Who are you?" McGee asked. "Adam," The boy looked at McGee. McGee realized his hands were tied up. "Listen to what Trent says. He told me if you listen you'll live longer." Adam said. "Where am I?" McGee asked. "Welcome to Hell NCIS agent," Another man walked in with a beer can in his hand. There was a pocket knife in his pocket and a gun in the other one. "Who are you?" McGee asked the man. The man smiled and took a drink from his beer, He smashed it. "Trent." He said with a cocky grin.

**Looks like McGee has gotten in a lot of trouble... Hope the team can find him before something bad happens..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay I was busy with school and after school clubs & I sorta got lost in all the chaos and confusion. So here it is FINALLY! This is the final chapter so yeahh... enjoy!**

NCIS

Chapter 3 McGee kidnapped

Feeling guilty for not protecting her teammate Ziva sat at her desk. Tony turned to see his upset friend and walked over. He smiled at her, "Hey. Ziva don't worry, He is a big boy. He will be alright." He said. Ziva nodded, "I only hope he isn't hurt." She said. Abby ran over, "I found who owns the van thanks to Ziva who told me the license plate number." Abby said with a smile. Gibbs appeared behind her, "Who?" He asked. "To a man named Trent Tanner." Abby said.

McGee was slapped, "Not you understand where you're at." Trent said. Adam was so scared he hid in the corner. Another man stepped in, He was drinking. "Trent?" The man asked. "Eric, Man the agent is in here with me and Adam." Trent said. Eric walked in, He looked older than Adam but younger than Trent. "Trent, Won't those NCIS agents come looking for us." Eric said. Adam looked to be crying from being scared. "No." Trent said as if he was sure no harm would come to those people. McGee knew he had to say something so out of no where a moment of being brave came up, "My team will find you. My boss will kill you." McGee had a sure look in his face when he spoke. Trent punched McGee and smiled, "I'll like to see the man try and find us." He said.

"Where can we find Trent Tanner?" Tony asked. "A little way out of Maryland, I'll print you the address." Abby said. "Thanks Abby." Ziva said. As they were leaving the room Abby stopped Gibbs, "Bring him back safe." Abby said. "I will, I promise." Gibbs said and left.

McGee was punched, He spit out some blood from his mouth. Eric held onto Adam, Trent went on and finally he stopped when Eric grabbed his arm. "Come on man, I don't think we should kill him." Eric said. "You took him. You and Adam." Trent said. "You made us." Adam said with fear. "I know your brother was killed by an agent, But why make him suffer. He never did anything to you." Eric said. "'Cause they all need to learn there lesson." Said Trent pulling out his gun. Gibbs drove fast, Ziva sat next to him. 'McGee be OK.' She thought. Tony drove behind him, Behind him was the police. An ambulance was right behind the police, They pulled into a parking lot of an old building. Ziva saw the sport van and knew it was the one who took McGee. "This is it." She said. Trent held the gun to McGee's head. Adam held his head and was crying, "Shut up!" Trent yelled. "Trent you gone crazy!" Eric said. McGee only glared at him, "An last words agent?" Trent asked.

"NCIS!" Tony yelled. Eric looked up, "Put the gun down Trent!" Ziva yelled. Trent at this point lost it, He laughed and scanned the agents. "So which one is his boss?" He asked. "Me." Gibbs spoke. "So if I were to shoot him would you kill me?" Trent asked. Ziva held the gun tight, "Maybe." Gibbs said. He shot at McGee but with Trent's bad aim he shot McGee's shoulder. Ziva shot Trent in the middle of his head. Adam was freaking out, Eric tried to calm him down. McGee looked up at his team, "They didn't do anything to me." He said. "They were forced." He continued.

McGee was sent to the hospital, He couldn't believe it was all over. Abby ran in the hall to him. "McGee!" She yelled and hugged him. He smiled at her. Ducky and Jimmy walked in. Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs then walked in. "Good job Probie." Tony said. "I am so glad your not dead." Abby said. "It's good to see you too Abby." McGee said. "I knew you had it in you, Timothy." Ducky said with smile. "Yeah, It's good to have you back." Jimmy said. McGee nodded, Ziva faced McGee. This hole time she felt it was all her fault but before she said a thing McGee hugged her. "I am so sorry." She said. "It's OK, It's not your fault." He said. As everyone left Gibbs faced McGee, "Hey kid." Gibbs said. "Boss, You know people if they were where I was. They'd be scared." McGee started. "And?" Gibbs asked. "I wasn't, 'Cause I knew you'd come find me." McGee said.


End file.
